


INDUCE

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: INDUCE 诱发<br/>Summary: 在罗宾牺牲的两年后，Dick遇到了一名全然预料之外的人。<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Pairing: DamiDick<br/>Warning: 半AU，PWP，Dub-Con，ABO，Alpha!Damian，Beta!Dick。ABO有二设，即是除AO外，AB，BB和BO也可有标记关系。重要角色死亡，过去underage暗示。<br/>Note: Nightmare/Nightwing，dD年龄为21/25，主世界Damian年龄则为16。Nightmare来到这里后已经观察了对方一段时间。看情况也许会有续篇?总得来讲这主要为没什么剧情的PWP，祝食用愉快。</p>
            </blockquote>





	INDUCE

**INDUCE**

诱发

 

  
迪克从脑袋的昏沉中醒来，自沙发上让一只手撑住了太阳穴。

他尝试着将上身支起来，并庆幸这是在他的公寓而非昨晚的酒吧——他工作和借此打探警察们沉浸于酒水时侃谈相关罪案消息的地方。迪克挠了挠下颚，猜测它已被沙发的质地硌出了印子。起码在精神长时间的高度负荷下他的身体还知道把他带回真正能够休息——或说安全休息的地方。

迪克走进了盥洗室，开始整理在布鲁德海文夜行一晚后的狼藉。雨水迸溅的泥泞斑点提醒他过会儿还需要换身衣服，接着用白天剩下的一些时间分析数小时前收获案件相关的新线索。当洗漱完毕他重新用手指抚摩过下颚，轻微向前从镜子里观察三天前的擦伤和带有血丝的眼睛。

迪克启动电动刮胡刀，试图不让自己显得那么狼狈些。他是说就近来讲他的生活已经变得够糟了，而迪克如果继续置之不理一切都会变得更像份过分腐坏的披萨，颜色暗沉而糜烂。

当最终离开盥洗室时青年看了下时间。现在已临近中午，黄白色的阳光透过窗户照进客厅。迪克咬了口简单涂抹好果酱的土司无目标地望了一会儿外面干燥的，将昨晚雨水残留的痕迹蒸发殆尽的街巷，他的目光扫进灰蓝色的阴影中。迪克收窄了眼睑观察那个隐蔽又足以引起他们这类人特有敏锐感官的黑色身影。

那双冰冷的浅绿色眼睛令他的呼吸像缺氧的火般缓缓攥紧。他知道对方也在盯着他，隔着一段迪克不需要很长时间——亦无法迅速赶到的距离。

迪克忽然更加拉远那扇窗户毫不延缓地翻身越下。夜翼奔跑向印象中的位置，穿过剩下的距离立刻寻找着那个踪影。

他收紧下颌环顾这道相当封闭小巷的每个角落，暗淡的光线笼罩整片地区。迪克慢慢回过身。那股极具侵略性的危险气息刺入他的皮肤，这使他Beta的那一面终于不安地躁动起来。但迪克是那样熟悉它们，他吞咽着喉咙，看着对方一步步向他走近。

“ **达米安** ？”

他试探性地呼唤，“是你吗？”

那个高昂的身影停于迪克面前，俯视后者焦虑并渴求事实的眼睛。夜翼看清了对方在黑红相间的面具后布有黑色细纹的皮肤，他抿紧嘴唇尝试从Alpha的视线中试图捕捉到什么，而另个男人只是微抬高了一边唇角。

“你可以将我认作他。”

梦魇道，看着迪克为此稍微瞠大双眼。

一只蕴含强劲力量的手轻但不容反抗地控制了迪克的下颚，并转换着角度似是在打量他。“有意思。你并不同样存在我的世界。”

迪克扭头挣脱出对方的掌控——下一刻他就重新被更紧地抓牢。

“不，”他听见对方低声轻笑。“我不认为应该错过这个机会。”

那道声音危险地沿着他的脖颈，迪克不能更清晰地感受到尖锐的犬齿扫过人类脆弱的皮肤。一个强大征服者的信息素开始源源不断地刺激Beta的每一根神经。迪克的呼吸收紧，他们离得太近了，而这彻底唤醒了年长者曾已完全奉献出过一次的本能。

“你被标记过，”

Alpha游刃有余地得出另一个结论，迪克在对方缓慢而足以燃尽他的抚摸下绷紧身体，当那条轨迹从腰侧继续向后更深地滑进时，迪克又一次试着脱离。

异世界的来访者饶有趣味地看着他，梦魇轻易地制服了对方因施力抗衡而不断震颤的肌肉，将人类的躯体慢慢压往后方的墙面。迪克咬紧了下颌，他海蓝色的的虹膜倒映出那张和达米安几乎完全相同的面孔，除了更为年长，而苍白冰冷的皮肤仿佛蔓延着死亡的象征。

但夜翼无法不去凝视所有那之后的熟悉轮廓——依然被限制行动的手臂提醒了迪克差点伸手尝试去触碰。人类垂下了头，但这不影响梦魇观察他的角度。吸血鬼将手中的猎物托了起来，让后者的双腿不容反抗地恰好夹在他的身侧。

一只冰冷的手拂过迪克的侧脸，掠过他的头发和下方毫无防护的颈部肌肉。他的胸膛起伏着，体内的热量犹如正源源不断地被面前的Alpha抽走。梦魇被那些生命的温度吸引，年长者被剥开上衣的血肉之躯散发着令他着迷的气息。

“你闻起来棒透了。”他冲迪克的耳朵带着轻笑地低语，“而我几乎想迫不及待地彻底填满你。但在这之前，”

夜翼猛然咬紧牙齿堵住了即将脱口而出的疼痛——他闭上眼睛，收紧的下颚为在侧颈毫不停歇扩散的剧痛颤抖。当第一个清晰可怖的吞咽声穿过他的皮肤，有那么一会儿他知道自己几近泡在空白的意识中。血液中的痛苦没过多久便被转换成了一种无害的，甚至是可以取悦它猎物的东西。直到梦魇将陷于他体内的尖锐利齿抽出——而迪克感到自己同样被带走了什么。迪克模糊地感受到下巴上的碰触，疲惫和安逸如柔软的棉花般想要填充他的大脑。

血液的腥甜气息充斥了他的唇，梦魇俯低上身开始掠食他的口腔，吸吮Beta湿润的舌头。对方空闲的手从另一边探进迪克的腰带，揉捏过年长者柔软的臀肉后便更进一步地让手指深入。

他从上面欣赏着迪克会产生任何细微变化的面孔，从抿紧的唇缝到逐步开始涣散的瞳孔。而能迅速让后者对Alpha的触碰产生反应亦借助了那条他们相互缔结的生理联系。梦魇清楚他的Beta更早之前被这个世界的同位体拥有——在他们足够靠近彼此的初始阶段他就可以敏锐地察觉到夹在对方信息素中的自己的气息。

也许那帮助了他们，或多或少。梦魇啃咬着迪克的耳朵，然后向下来到脖颈的伤口，但这次他舔舐着那里。迪克吞咽喉咙，却讶异地感到伤口正在愈合。梦魇满意地看着年长些的青年在他的控制下只得任由被汲取一切，原本有力的双腿徒劳地在他的腰侧挣动。吸血鬼重新抬头吻上人类温热的唇，不会餍足般地纠缠他们的舌头。迪克因更下方侵入体内的手指发出被Alpha吞尽的微弱声音，另一个升起的念头正逐渐攀越于理智至上，甚至已想要真正臣服并迎合他眼前的占有者——为那段时间太久的 **分离** 。

梦魇松开了喘息的人类，转为调整Beta因被激起的情欲而渗出一层汗水的身体。他在迪克不可继续压抑的另一声呢喃中抽出手指，并看着年长者海蓝色被情欲浸染的眼睛让粗壮的阴茎前端挤入Beta狭窄但舒适的入口。

迪克抱紧他的后背发出痛苦和渴望共存的呜咽，短暂的瞬间迪克近乎要叫出他的名字，但最终年长者只将下巴抵于对方的肩后。

梦魇不紧不慢地在迪克的体内抽插着，他并不急于让他的Beta重新接受他，至少并非在头一回。他满足地享用着迪克温暖并紧致包容他的内部，梦魇揽着年长者的腰与后背让对方更加贴向他。Alpha湿热的舌头舔舐过迪克暴露在空气的乳尖，在迪克忍不住扬高头时让阴茎更深地刺入些许那道比Omega来讲Beta们会隐蔽许多的缝隙。

迪克几乎是挣扎地抽动了一下——他为那瞬间想要切断理智的角度喊叫出声，仿若只要再碰一下就会完全丧失了除对凶猛上涌快感以外的任何概念。粘黏的液体开始从他们的结合处流下，夜翼的双腿颤抖着，承受着那名来自异世界的男人一次又一次猛烈的索取。尽管对方没有真正想要将阴茎完全捅入Beta的生殖腔，酥麻如电流般的快感灼热地从甬道深处聚集，迪克逐步无法自制地趴在他的Alpha肩后呻吟。

梦魇在一旁吸吻着他的皮肤，一只手抚摸着夜翼汗湿的后腰，继续滑到臀部稳稳地支撑着他。而另一只从迪克呼吸紊乱的胸膛前缓慢来到紧致的腹部。迪克最终在没被碰触的情况下释放出来，内壁因高潮激烈地收缩，而那将他和Alpha成结的阴茎更好地卡在了一起。当他的内部注满了另一人的精液，迪克努力脱离梦魇的肩膀向后贴到了墙面。

吸血鬼注意到他的猎物抓紧自身赤裸的手臂，鼓起的肌肉正在发抖，尽管人类毫不屈服的蓝眼睛正从贴于前额的少许刘海后狠狠地盯着他。

梦魇知道他的力量恢复一些了，而仍不足以做出有力的反抗。他慢慢地向前顶弄那个温暖的深处，看着年长者的表情出现动摇地绷紧了唇。梦魇把他抱离原位，令迪克为保持平衡不得不朝前方靠拢。夜翼的腿依旧挂在另一人的腰上，当后者的结终于消退，迪克可以感受到随着阴茎的抽出，他的股间同样流出了黏稠的体液。

梦魇满意地拎高唇亲吻他粘着几根汗湿的发丝的眼睛，接着从容不迫地将鼻子埋入迪克耳后柔软的黑发。他们所进行的这些像在暗示最终迪克的里外都会被重申所属权。

迪克沉默着。周遭的空气仿佛夹带着被烫红的细小利刃开始将不知走向的未来戳刺进他的皮肉。他不知道在那之后，当混乱的事实完全压向——

“当心，”梦魇的声音突然拉回他的注意。

“你很清楚这一切如何收尾。”

和达米安一模一样的男人说着，对方危险而英俊的轮廓凑近了，迪克抬高目光和吸血鬼冷色的眼睛对视，他从中看到了自己缄默的面孔。

梦魇将此视作回答，很快他把年长者重新压往自己的方向，热切地向前让舌头探入迪克的嘴唇。这个世界的同位体在之前失去了他——但此刻梦魇会将他找回，并确保迪克在未来的所有时间一同谨记着这一点。以及何为它的开始与结束。

 

  
**End**


End file.
